Libros para adultos
by Leeran
Summary: A Fuuta le costaba concentrarse en la lectura, pero Gokudera era el que realmente tenía problemas para controlar sus impulsos. Gekokujou.


**Disclaimer:** KHR no me pertenece~.

**Advertencias: **Sin spoilers. Yaoi. Ubicado algunos años en el futuro, pero me remito a la primera advertencia, no hay spoilers igualmente. Posible OoC, en especial al final D:

**Claim:** Gokudera/Fuuta.

**Notas: **Bueno, la verdad me dieron ganas de darle amor a Fuuta, de escribir más de él, porque es un personaje adorable que el fandom tiene algo ignorado D: NO estoy del todo convencida con el resultado, en especial porque lo escribí algo apurada, pero bueno... *Sigh*.

**Libros para adultos.**

Era de noche pero ellos seguían en la biblioteca, aparentemente sin verse afectados por el pasar de las horas. No había nadie más allí, como de costumbre. El silencio era pesado y habría parecido prácticamente inquebrantable (como estar en una película muda, donde sin importar cuánto hablen los personajes, nunca vas a escuchar nada), de no ser por Gokudera, quien leía un libro en voz alta.

Fuuta lo escuchaba con atención, sentado en frente suyo. Él le había pedido que le leyera, como se había vuelto costumbre para ellos hacía ya bastante tiempo. No recordaba muy bien cómo había comenzado todo, aunque estaba seguro de que había sido en esa época en la que había empezado a interesarse en la lectura. Al notarlo Gokudera no había desperdiciado ni dos segundos en llenarlo de libros y recomendaciones. Hasta que eso se convirtió en pequeñas reuniones para leer juntos, y eso en un Fuuta de diez años aprovechándose de sus convincentes ojitos de cachorrito mojado para pedirle al mayor que le leyera en voz alta.

A él le gustaba la voz del Guardián. Cuando leía era mucho más calma de lo normal, sin dejar de ser expresiva. Y resultaba distinto escucharlo sin gritos o gruñidos de por medio (o no tantos, claro está). Tsuna había dicho que escucharlo le resultaba soporífero, pero Fuuta estaba seguro de que eso se debía, principalmente, a que nunca podía ser entretenido escuchar a una persona leyendo un manual de matemáticas. Y estaba seguro de que si pudiera oír a Gokudera cuando leía alguna novela de ficción, cambiaría de opinión en seguida. Era imposible dormirse entonces.

Aunque estaba teniendo un curioso problema últimamente. Le costaba mucho concentrarse durante esas sesiones de lectura. No comprendía por qué. Cuando era más pequeño, no necesitaba hacer ningún esfuerzo para perderse en las fantásticas historias que el Guardián de la Tormenta le leía. Era casi automático: escuchaba su voz al comenzar y ya estaba adentro de esos mundos imaginarios. Pero ya no era así, lo cual no dejaba de extrañarle (¿no se suponía que cuando eres más pequeño es cuando cuesta concentrarse?). Se fijaba más en Gokudera, en su voz, sus gestos y su mirada de emoción mientras leía, que en las palabras que salían de su boca.

Y eso era en los mejores (y más inocentes) días.

(Gokudera por su parte no estaba mucho mejor. Aunque su atención _sí_ estaba en el libro, se encontraba queriendo hacer cosas que ni debería pensar cada vez que el menor se acercaba _demasiado_ a él, buscando escuchar mejor su voz. Y también se daba cuenta de que le gustaban demasiado aquellas reuniones, más de lo que admitiría nunca, y le costaba no encontrar algo demasiado insinuante en el hecho de que siempre se juntaban de noche a leer, luego de la cena).

Tanto era así, que a Fuuta le costó volver a la realidad cuando el Guardián cerró su libro, dando por finalizada la lectura, y carraspeó nerviosamente antes de decir:

—Muy bien, idiota, ya es hora de que nos vayamos a dormir.

El menor parpadeó, como si acabara de salir de un trance. Entonces notó que el otro hombre estaba levemente sonrojado. Y que normalmente estaba tan compenetrado en la lectura, que nunca se daba cuenta de la hora. Fuuta le miró extrañado.

—¿Qué tiene el libro? —preguntó, notando rápidamente el posible motivo de las curiosas acciones de Gokudera.

—_Yo_ tengo sueño. ¡Y no puedo estar leyendo toda la noche!

Fuuta se inclinó sólo un poco más sobre la mesa, pero el Guardián no pudo evitar notar la cercanía. Y como si no fuera suficiente, lo próximo que hizo el joven fue poner esa mirada de animalito indefenso, que no había perdido efecto en lo más mínimo con el pasar de los años.

—Pero… —Fuuta estaba seguro de que Gokudera estaba cediendo. Tenía esa expresión que colocaba en aquellas raras ocasiones en las que no podía negarse a hacer algo (usualmente siempre provocadas por Tsuna).

Mas estaba equivocado. Era algo muy distinto contra lo que la Mano Derecha del Décimo Vongola estaba perdiendo una batalla interna.

Y haber estado a punto de leer en voz alta una escena poco apta para menores no ayudaba mucho a su estado mental.

—¿Hayato-nii? —llamó Fuuta, utilizando su tono más lastimero e inocente, en un intento de presionar al otro para que aceptara continuar leyendo.

Fue suficiente para que Gokudera terminara por ceder, pero no a eso precisamente, sino a los impulsos que llevaba demasiado tiempo conteniendo. El Guardián se inclinó más sobre la mesa, y, colocando su mano en la nuca del joven, lo atrajo hacia si, cerrando la distancia que había entre ambos con un beso. Y Fuuta no tardó en responderle (y profundizar aquel simple roce de labios), incluso aunque su mente aún no asimilaba el suceso. Su cuerpo sabía lo que quería, evidentemente.

Había que darle un punto a Gokudera, al menos. Finalmente, había logrado que Fuuta se olvidara del libro.


End file.
